


Another Coffee Shop? - Part3

by rayonfrozenwings



Series: renee celebrates 1K (on tumblr) by writing from follower prompts [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, Angst, Coffees shop AU, F/M, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayonfrozenwings/pseuds/rayonfrozenwings
Summary: That Rowaelin Coffee Shop prompt part3.





	Another Coffee Shop? - Part3

**Another Coffee Shop? Part3**

  
  
The bar was quiet, a DJ come bartender served them some drinks and brought them them the bistro menu. It was still too early for dancing, they should have gone and gotten burgers first, cheaper and more satisfying. Aelin glanced at the menu and ordered some wedges with sour cream and extra bacon and cheese, Lysandra ordered some fancy deep fried cheese things that Aelin was going to steal off her plate when it arrived and the two boys also ordered some deep fried options.

“We could have gotten the same stuff for considerably less down the street” Aelin said.

“Yes, but then your friend would have had to walk even farther in her heels.” Rowan replied.

Aelin looked down, as if this was the first moment she noticed Lysandra’s high heels.

“Were you wearing those at uni?” she asked.

Lysandra nodded and took a sip of her Chocolate Martini, after a moment she said to Aelin, “I don’t think we can be friends if you don’t even notice my shoes.”  

Aelin laughed, “I just mean, that we walked all the way from Uni, then to Rowan’s place, and then to that stupid door and now here, and you are still wearing them!”.

“I live in my heels, I like the idea that I can use them to stab someone through the heart if I need to.” She said it with a lightheartedness in her tone, yet Aelin wondered if there was some truth to it.

“I guess Rowan is chilviarious then - who would have known” Fenrys piped up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

Their food arrived and Aelin stole from everyone else's plates, no-one seemed to mind, like a communal feast of fried treats. Their drinks were topped up and the laughter carried on as they talked and got to know each other. Aelin loved Lysandra, this girl had a no-nonsense attitude and seemed to win over everyone she met. Aelin didn’t even warm up to the boys this fast. She hoped that Lysandra would still want to be her friend after this night was over. What a risk she had taken, jumping in boots and all with this friendship. Fenrys was moving around the room, chatting to girls and boys alike, charm oozing from every pore. Lysandra watched from behind her Martini glass and then went and got another drink leaving Aelin with Rowan alone.

“So how often do you come out?” Aelin had been out one other time with Rowan and Fenrys and twice with Fenrys alone as his wingman/lady. It seemed Rowan was reluctant to cross some invisible line that only he knew about.

“I come out when I’m invited.” he said matter of factly, watching the room, arms folded and whisky on the table. His r’s were rolling again, which meant maybe the two whiskies he had already had were making his accent a little stronger. She ate another fried cheese thing of Lysandra’s looking back at the bar to see her talking to the DJ.

“Mmm, me too. I must be more likeable than you, since Fenrys has invited me out more recently.” she watched, waiting for him to react. He didn't - just smiled at her. So she tried again. “Maybe I’m a better wing-man.” she said turning back to the room.

Rowan whispered, “Maybe you are, I don’t waste my time going after things I don’t want to keep.” and Aelin quickly turned back, the shadows in the dark room making it difficult to tell if there was an undercurrent. It certainly felt like there was more to his words. The air went taut between them. He smiled viciously at her, white teeth breaking through the gloom. She couldn’t tell if it was the lighting or if he always looked this fierce.

Her tone lowered, face downcast as she said, “Mr Whitethorn, you wouldn’t even know when something good was right in front of you.”

He picked up his drink and took another sip, the smell of the golden liquid filled the space between them. The silence stretching on as they both refused to drop the stare of the other one.

“Hey, any of those cheese things left” Fenrys returned, his hand clasped Aelin’s shoulder and she looked up to him as he leaned over scanning the table.

“I think Aelin ate them all.” Rowan deadpanned.

“Aww Aelin, you need to learn how to share! I share all the time! By the way, Do you think Lysandra likes me?” Aelin started to laugh and looked to the woman in question still talking to the DJ.

“Sorry Fenrys, I think you missed your opportunity.” pointing to Lysandra and the DJ as she said it.

He looked over his shoulder and sat back down next to them. “Damn, I’m not having any luck tonight, must be because I rushed my hair.”

“Or Lorcan’s not here to make you look good” Aelin retorted.

“True true, and Rowan is scaring away the others from our table,” he said, Aelin nodded sagely. Rowan pretended to be hurt but then shrugged and finished off his glass.

“I’m getting another Whisky anyone want one?” he said as he left, not really waiting for an answer. Aelin and Fenrys shook their heads and started talking about the potential in the club. Tonight was strange, everything felt a little different. Something was starting but Aelin didn’t know what.

    

\---

 

Something was definitely in the air, Rowan couldn’t stop looking at Aelin, ever since that comment this morning she had been on his mind. It was a bad idea to go out and get drunk with someone you might actually want to spend more time with. He wasn’t ready. He was too broken. He was bad for her. All these thoughts ran through his head as he waited for his drink at the bar. Lysandra nodded at him through the moving heads at the bar making a beeline towards him. The room was starting to fill up now and her DJ had stopped talking to her to get the music ready.

“So how long have you liked her?” she whispered by his ear, her hand grazing his shoulder and her shoes click-clacked past him.

“Pardon” he said. Hearing her but hoping she would drop the topic.

Lysandra hopped up on a stool next to him and ordered another chocolate Martini, flicking her platinum card over the counter in the process. Maybe she did have money. She certainly acted like it.

“Nevermind, I’m sure I’m right, I’m good at sensing these sorts of things.” she looked around the room again, Fenrys and Aelin had moved towards the dance-floor, the beat thumping through the floor now turning the room into a club rather than a bar. “Do you dance Rowan?”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Maybe you should learn to like it or find other ways to keep her interest.” her martini arrived and she went back to the table without him.

Rowan continued to sit at the bar with his whisky, his mood was turning sour. He should leave, watching her dance with Fenrys was a bit much, more people joining the dance floor as time went on. He swallowed the last of his glass and ordered another. He couldn’t get her out of his mind, her legs, the muscles that were clearly underneath the tight jeans as she danced. The confidence she had was like an aura around her, magnetic and enticing. He looked over to their table and Lysandra had a small group of mixed company, sipping their drinks and laughing loudly.

Fenrys continued to move between the two ladies, checking on them and meeting new people, moving between the table and Aelin on the dance-floor. They were all a much better fit than Rowan. Like a perfect set of three. He should have waited until Lorcan was free before trying this again. But Aelin kept pulling him in, all Fenrys had to say at work was _“hey want to come out tonight, Aelin is coming_ ,” and he was there.

Maybe he should go dance.

He took another swig. Looked at his watch, it was still early, he was nearly drunk. How many whiskies had he had now? Rowan walked to the edge of the bar, it was darker and cooler here and he leaned against the wall by a small window, enjoying the breeze coming in. The sea scent calming him. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about her hip shaking and twirling and clear his mind.

“Hey” said the voice he was trying to hard to forget.

“Hey” he said back.

“Want to dance?” she asked, her fingers walking up his arm in a playful manner.

“I’m not sure I’d be coordinated enough, I drank too fast.”

“Ahh that is a problem, maybe we can dance over here, and if you fall the wall can catch you.” her open palm now resting on his bicep. Did she know she was playing with fire?

Rowan looked down at her, Aelin licked her lips and whispered, “If i’m not your type, you just need to say.”

He swallowed, “You’re definitely my type, but i’m not sure you want this.”

Aelin stood on her tippy-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her pupils dilating as she continued to watch him in the dark, hands on him and her body still pressed close. “I know what I want.” was all she said and she went back to the dance floor.

Rowan released the breath he was holiding and tried to think straight. He was in a lot deeper than he realised.

\--

Aelin had staked her claim, whether Rowan joined her or not was another thing entirely. Sure it might ruin her work environment. Sure it might end horribly, but all she could think about was the way his body had felt against hers in the darkness. 

She made her way back to the dance floor and let the music take her, bending her body and moving to the beat. The crowd moved with her and she could feel the sweat beading on her forehead with the exertion and lack of fresh air. How long should she dance, maybe she should just avoid him for the rest of the night rather than face being turned down, and tomorrow morning just pretend that nothing had ever happened. That was always an option. Fenrys and Lysandra joined the dancefloor with the group that had joined them. Aelin didn't care, she kept dancing off to the side, watching Fenrys and Lysandra dance with the new people. Maybe Fenrys would do better tonight after all. The song changed and tempo sped up, she had to take a break. Walking off to the side she found a seat at the bar and ordered a drink to cool herself off. By the time the bartender had brought it back Rowan was standing behind her ready to pay for it.

“I can pay.” she said defensively.

“I know. I want to though.” he said, the whisky breath falling down around her. Luckily she loved the taste, what if she tried to kiss him and he had coffee breath? Would it be like the smell of coffee or the taste? He spoke again and she missed it - completely lost in her own minds wanderings. 

“Sorry?”

“I said are you alright? You appeared to be away with the faeries.” he was a lot less fierce in the light of the bar perhaps she had imagined the animalistic chemistry between them. 

“Yea, just a bit hot… need some fresh air or something.” she took a sip of the soft drink she had ordered. “I might go outside for a bit.” she said it, hoping for an easy escape - she was not expecting him to say “i’ll come with you.”

 

 

They walked outside and a bouncer told them not to go too far, some strange people were on the streets tonight, more seedy than usual. Aelin walked across the street to a bench and sat down on the backrest - feet on the seat. The street light was casting shadows onto the path filtered through the leaves of the spreading tree above them, creating movement where there wasn’t any. Aelin rubbed her arms.

“You cold?” Asked Rowan as he leaned against street lamp.

“Just a little, it's cold out here - it’s good though, its helping me cool down. I must have been so caught up in the moment I didn’t realise how light headed I was getting.”  

Rowan looked around but didn’t say anything making her more nervous. 

“Do you think work will be busy tomorrow?” she asked, trying to find neutral topics. 

“It’s always busy, whether I feel like dealing with the busy-ness is different.” He took a deep breath, “Lorcan is opening so at least I get a small sleep in.” 

Aelin nodded, “Same for me, Maeve said I didn't have to come in until the afternoon, so it's just two classes to wake up for tomorrow, easy day.” she played with the holes in the knees of her jeans.

She looked up at him. He was looking directly at her, she could feel her temperature rising again. She could take a huge risk tonight, would it be worth it? 

Aelin jumped off the chair, and smiled, “guess we better go back inside before they wonder where we have gone.” 

“I guess.”

The air was so still between them, the summer heat dissipating and the yellow lights hugging their skin like humid afternoon air. She wanted to kiss him more than anything. His lips looked simultaneously hard and soft. How long had she been looking at his lips?

Rowan walked over to her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, “if you are getting cold we should head back inside.”

“I think i'm fine out here, maybe i’m enjoying the company.”

And Rowan leaned down and kissed her. Her arms tingled where he touched her as his lips pressed up against her own and she opened her mouth to him. At her offer he took more and she could taste the whisky still on his breath. They pulled apart and he leaned his forehead down on her own. 

“I’d like to see where this might go Aelin.” he said. 

She looked up to him and saw what he was offering, “Maybe we should go back to your place tonight?” 

Rowan’s hands moved down her arms and he held her hand in his own, “lets do that.”  and then he kissed her again, a gentle kiss on her nose, affectionate and playful, “I’d like to get to know you better Aelin.”

Aelin nodded, a little lost for words that this was actually happening. “I think we should say goodbye though.” Rowan agreed and they went upstairs before heading off into the darkness to spend the night at Rowan’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a part 4. But I might. it's going further than I ever thought.


End file.
